Prince
by York Lane
Summary: Queen, one of the higher up at SOL technology, those who know her see her as cold and ruthless woman who's only priority is capturing the Ignis, but what if she was searching for something more than the Ignis.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I forget: disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS that is the property of Konami.**

Chapter 1

Emi gave a sigh as she looked over her work, SOL Technologies really liked to make its employees slave away, but then again she should consider herself lucky to work there at all especially with the position she had, it was not easy to hold a job at SOL Technologies considering there standards especially doing it from home like she did, she had been warned to be careful and to make sure that all the work she sent in was correct or they might have to take that privilege away from her, they preferred there workers to work at the company but some had the qualifications to work from home, she was one of them.

She looked out of the window in her office, the sun was setting and the sky had become a burnt orange colour, she was starting to worry a little now, where was he? he should have been back by now.

She got up from her desk and began to walk to the front door as she did she heard it open, her pace quickened until she could see the door and who was at it and she smiled as she saw who had entered it was a little 6 year old boy, he smiled at her before he began to go to her, arms wide ''mum!'' he cheered.

Emi knelt down to catch him in a hug, when they broke away she fixed her son with a stern steer ''where have you been!?'' she demanded.

''I- I went to the playground with my friends after school'' he said, he looking down could tell he was in trouble ''Baxi's mum was there''

''And where is she now young man?'' Emi asked.

''I told her I could walk home, since it was only a short distance, I didn't mean to take so long, I bumped into someone on my way home'' said the little boy.

Emi let out a sigh, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, besides he was ok, nothing bad had happened so she might as well just give him a warning this time ''fine, I'll let it go this time, I'm just glad your ok, just don't do it again I don't want to risk you getting snatched by someone''

''Yes, mum I understand'' said the little boy.

''Good'' she smiled.

''Mum can we have a duel?'' her son asked, looking up at her with big hopeful eyes.

''Sorry sweetie, but I'm a little tied up in work'' said Emi, causing her son to look down in disappointment ''but hows this, I have all day off tomorrow, if you finish your homework we can spend the whole day together''

With those words his face lit up ''ok mum, I'll get right on it'' he said running off to his room.

''No running in the house!'' Emi called to him as she went back to her office, smiling the whole way seeing her son had reenergised her and had given her some more motivation to work, she sat back down and began to work again.

It wasn't easy being a young mother at the age of 25*, but she managed, when she had told her boyfriend she was pregnant he had run off abandoning her with the child, initially she had wanted to give the baby up for adoption, but when he had been born she just couldn't give him up, she had fallen in love with him, so she had kept him and had become a mother.

It did require some sacrifice though, before she had him she had been aiming to join the Pro Duelling Circuit, but she certainly couldn't do it now that she had a baby to look after, luckily for her she had credentials in more than just Duelling and had managed to get a job at SOL Technologies being one of those rare few who could work from home so she could look after her son.

She was quite proud of him, he had inherited her love of Duelling and her smarts, he had been able to skip a couple of years at school, if everything went well he could become whatever he wanted to be.

When she had finished work it was night, she got up to make dinner, it wasn't anything special just a couple of ready made meals you could buy at the supermarket, Emi had never been a very good cook, she had tried to learn to feed her son, but her attempts had been less than successful.

''Sweetheart, dinners ready!''

But her son didn't come, so she began to look for him around the house, she had found him in the living room knelt down at the coffee table, she walked up to see he had fallen asleep doing his homework, giving a gentle smile, she picked him up making sure not to wake him and had carried him to his room, carefully putting him in bed and tucking him in she gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

''Goodnight sweetheart''

…**

Queens eyes flickered open, to steer up at her ceiling ''just another dream'' she sighed sitting up in bed ''the same dream since I lost him'' she had the dream ever since she lost her son, when she was still Emi and not Queen.

It had happened six years ago, she had woken up and made breakfast, it was a Saturday or as she and her son called it 'special breakfast day' when they would have bacon and eggs or pancakes, she had made them and then had went to wake up her son only to discover he was gone, she had called the police of course, but they were no help and they couldn't figure out who had took him.

Queen had never let the loss of her son bring her down, she used it to motivate herself, two years after he had gone missing she had quickly climbed the ladder and had become one of the higher ups of SOL Technologies, she did this so she'd have more resources to help her find him, she had never given up on finding her son, she knew he was still alive somewhere and she just had to find him.

When she had finally made it to being one of the higher ups of SOL Technologies she had learned of the Hanoi Project, it was mandatory for her to learn of it because of there current objective, recovering the Ignis, when she had learned of what happened 10 years ago.

It had taken every bit of stamina she had to keep herself calm and quiet when she learned about the project, as a mother the very idea of the project made her sick, taking children and forcing them through such pain! It was disgusting!

She was convinced that this is what had happened to her son, he'd been taken and put in that dreadful project, she had made sure to research the project afterwards, SOL had destroyed a lot of data on it, because it made the company itself look bad, including those who were taken by the Project and what happened to them when the Project had ended, however she had found out enough, the children were all 6 years old and the process they went though had made her cry when she first read it, starving and electrocuting them should they lose! They were just children!

She could imagine her poor baby, scared and alone, spending six months in solitary confinement, it was beyond inhumane! Queen wasn't an idiot she knew that solitary confinement alone would cause irreversible brain damage in adults, but what would that do to children when there brains were still in a critical state of development!? The answer was create A.I. which is what the Hanoi did to create the Ignis's, she was relieved to learn that at least the company didn't know this was happening at the time it happened.

She gave a sigh, there was no point just sitting in bed and thinking about it, it wouldn't bring her son back to her now would it, so she got up and began to get dressed putting on her dress suit*** ready for work, she still worked from home most of the time, but there were occasions where she would go to the company headquaters.****

Today was one of those occasions, when she got to the company headquarters she went to command room which's main focus was the hunt for the Ignis, when she got there one of the people working behind the computers turned to her ''ma'am we've located the Water and Earth Ignis'' they said.

''Excellent send Go Onizuka'' Queen ordered.

''He already left ma'am and is on the scene and ready to duel the Ignis'' said another.

''Good, lets see how effective the implant chip truely is'' said Queen, she had given him the chip under the pretence of it making money and in order to assist in the hunt for the Ignis, however she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with the idea of using the chip, it seemed like cheating, you weren't winning with your skill but an A.I's another thing she feared was loss of who the person once was and Go Onizuka had been showing signs of that, she was hoping that she'd be able to convince the other higher ups that the chip wasn't worth it.

''Ma'am there might be a problem'' said one of the workers, his panicked voice brought her out of her thoughts.

''Of course there is'' Queen sighed under her breath ''what is it?''

''Playmaker is also on the scene'' said the worker.

''Hmm'' Queen mused, she honestly didn't know how she felt about Playmaker, she knew he was a victim of the Lost Incident so he might be her son, she wasn't sure though, but she did always feel something when she saw a picture of Playmaker and looking at him she did feel a little worry, but she just shook her head to ward off the thoughts ''monitor the duel closely, if we're able to capture and secure just one Ignis that is a major victory, if he attempts to duel Playmaker or anything that could jeprodize the Ignis's security forcefully log him out''

''Yes ma'am'' the workers said.

They then proceeded to watch the duel, the chip had certainly improved Onizuka's abilities, in addition of giving him the Skill to negate other Skills, he had also been able to learn how to fusion summon and synchro summon with the skill of someone who had been doing it for years and eventually he had won and captured the Earth Ignis.

There was a brief moment of celebration, before one of the workers turned towards Queen ''ma'am he's about to try and duel Playmaker!'' she cried.

''Log him out by force!'' Queen ordered quickly feeling a little panic spike up in her for some reason ''we've already retrieved the Earth Ignis, that is our priority at the moment''

''Yes ma'am'' they both said.

As they began to log him out by force Queen walked off going to meet Onizuka, he emerged from the capsule grinning as she saw her ''I have the Earth Ignis'' he said smirking.

''Good, would you like to attend as we extract its data?'' Queen asked.

-LINE BREAK-

Later in the day the team was ready to extract the data from the Earth Ignis, the Ignis itself was strapped to a table around it was a locked data sphere this allowed them to block any connection it had to the Vrains, however that didn't seem to be a problem because it seemed to be unconscious, to make sure it couldn't escape, two scientists we standing next to it ready to do there, job Queen knew what was going to happen next and to the Ignis and she honestly didn't care, she hated the Ignis, because of how they were created, the Ignis awoke.

Queen gave a smirk ''you gave us quite the trouble, Ignis'' she said, before looking over to a worker ''begin'' the worker nodded and tapped some keys on the computer he was working at, then the process truly began one of the scientists grabbed a tool and started to use what looked like a laser to cut off the Earth Ignis's hand.

This was in fact a tool SOL had developed for when an Ignis was captured, it was called a data scalpel this tools would break the Ignis down into nothing but data allowing them to be able to use it in any form they wanted to, however it would be likely the Ignis themselves would be destroyed in the process.

Suddenly the Ignis seeming to realise what was happening to it cried out ''stop! I have free will! I'm alive!'' nobody listened however and continued to work, Queen did however but she didn't care.

'Oh, what children suffered to create you and now I'm suppose to feel sorry because your suffering' Queen thought venomously, the Ignis itself was created from the suffering of a child, so she honestly didn't really care that it was suffering in her mind it was justice long overdue justice, she enjoyed watching this thing getting broken down piece by piece.

Soon enough the process was done and the Earth Ignis had been completely directed ''Excellent work, send any and all information it has to me afterwards begin to process its data'' she ordered walking out of the room only hearing a 'yes ma'am' from the workers.

Soon enough Queen was sat in her office looking over the information that they had taken from the Ignis, there wasn't much on it that was useful to her, nothing that would help her find her son, this wasn't her sons Ignis it was created from someone named Spectre and it had very little that would help her find him, but she knew she'd find him, she knew he was one of the children in the project, she was positive, maybe she was wrong, but she didn't think she was, she was so sure of it and she would find him.

'I will find you… Yusaku'

**So there, I hope you liked it, sorry this chapter was a bit short and yes you did not misread this in this story Queen is Yusaku's mother, I know a lot of people don't like Queen or I think a lot of people don't like Queen, I like her though and came up with the idea for this story, now like Overseer Potter is something that I will acknowledge I think is kind of stupid and is kind of a bad idea but I want to see what I can do with it, if you've got any idea how to improve the story just let me know, oh and if you can think of a better title defiantly let me know.**

**If anyone wants to know why I was playing the pronoun game with Yusaku and just calling him 'her son' well, it's because I wanted the reveal at the end.**

**Also I feel that I probably should apologise for the lack of dueling in this chapter, but I felt if I did include one it would basically just be Go vs Earth from the anime with Queens reaction to it.**

***ok, not sure if this is a good age to give her but I think Queen is pretty young, I'd say she's in her thirty's at least and Yusaku's 16 so I though this was a good age to give her at this point in time.**

****this is to indicate that it is the transition from a dream.**

*********ok I don't know what she wears but I think it's a dress suit someone correct me if I'm wrong.**

**********ok with her lounging around her pool in the first two episodes she appeared in you cannot tell me you do not get that impression.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Queen strode down the hall of SOL headquarters, it had been a day since they had acquired the Earth Ignis and once she was done looking over the Earth Ignis's data she had ordered a status report on there current situation with the Ignis, which had apparently been completed and Queen was going to the command room in order to hear the report, she was hoping it at least provided some good news.

As soon as she entered the command room the two workers she had ordered to make the report, who seemed to be having a casual conversation straightened up immediately, Queen however payed it no mind, there were more important things to deal with anyways ''status'' she ordered.

''Yes ma'am, as you know we've acquired the Earth Ignis, now there are six Ignis all together, Fire, Water-'' started the first worker.

''Let me stop you there, I didn't come here for you to tell me things I already know'' stated Queen ''now we have the Earth Ignis, what do we know about the other Ignis's''

''Well, we don't know anything about where the Light and Wind Ignis's are and though Go Onizuka found the Water Ignis with the Earth Ignis the Water Ignis was able to escape while the Earth Ignis dueled Go Onizuka'' said the first worker.

''And the Dark and Fire Ignis's are with Playmaker and Soulburner'' said Queen.

''Yes ma'am'' said the worker.

''We know they defiantly have a way to track the Ignis's thus Playmaker being on the scene when Go Onizuka began his duel with the Earth Ignis, is it possible to use that?'' Queen asked.

''Uhh, we don't know ma'am we're currently analysing the Earth Ignis's data and seeing what we can do with it'' said the second worker.

''You sent all the information it had to me, wouldn't that mean you've already analysed the data?'' Queen asked.

''Uhh, no ma'am we merely just separated it's memories from the rest of its data'' said the second worker.

Queen gave a sigh and massaged the bridge of her nose ''how much have you analysed so far?'' she asked.

''W-well ma'am, it's a complicated process, this is unlike anything we've seen before'' said the first worker.

''Noted, which is why I won't hold it against you for having not much done on it while your having a nice conversation waiting for me to come in'' said Queen ''now I will ask again, how much have you analysed so far''

''10% at the most, but we swapped with another team and they're currently analysing it, I can check there progress if you want'' said the first worker.

''Please do, if they're at 20% tell them break time has been canceled until they get to 60%'' stated Queen.

''Yes ma'am'' said the first worker, running out of the room.

Queen turned to the second worker and was about to continue when they heard the door open behind them loudly, like someone had thrown it open, turning around Queen saw Go Onizuka had entered the room ''Go Onizuka? What do you want here?'' Queen asked confused as to why he was there.

''I need to speak to you now!'' Onizuka growled ''and I'm not going to take no for an answer!''

This was unexpected, he had never acted like this before, but then again, they didn't know how the chip was affecting him personality wise so maybe this was the new normal for him, Queen weighed her options here, she could call for security and order him out, but then again maybe this was worth listening to.

''Get back to work'' Queen ordered, the worker nodded before running off ''alright, I'll humour you, lets go to my office to talk this out''

''Very well'' Onizuka grunted.

Queen led Onizuka down the halls of the building to her office, once they got there she sat behind her desk calm as always, but looking on Onizuka he clearly wasn't calm, he had heavy bags under his eyes, he was breathing heavily and his body that usually looked muscular looked so skinny like he had been starving himself.

''Are you alright?'' Queen asked.

''I'm fine!'' Onizkua cried out loudly, startling Queen.

''Alright, what do you want?'' Queen asked calming herself down ''if this is about-''

''The Earth Ingis, I want it!'' Onizuka demanded.

This startled Queen a little, she wasn't expecting this, but she quickly got herself together ''Onizuka that is now the property of SOL technology'' she stated.

''I know, but I want you to give it to me'' said Onisuka.

''Why would I give you the Earth Ignis?'' Queen asked ''I'm assuming you mean you want me to merge it with your Duel AI chip''

''That's right'' Onizuka growled.

''Well, then you can defiantly forget it'' said Queen, noticing how Onizuka's hands balled into fists ''I'm actually thinking about pulling the plug on the project, look at you, the chip is starting to have an effect on you and I'm getting worried that if this continues you could die, we have no idea what could happen if we transplant an Ignis into you''

''I DON'T CARE!'' Onizuka roared slamming his fists onto the desk, to her credit Queen kept her cool here, but she was panicking inside at what he could do ''do you realise what I could do with the Ignis''

''Your Brain Hack has already captured an Ignis, I don't see what the point of putting said Ignis into the chip would do'' said Queen.

''Think about it, with it I'd be a more powerful duelist than ever before, by combining it with me you'd never need the other Bounty Hunters again you could use me and only me I'd be all you would need, I could capture all the Ignis and defeat Playmaker and Soulburner with ease and take there Ignis's!'' Onizuka cried ''give me the Ignis and I'll do anything I swear it to you!''

Queen was silent for a moment as she began to think about this, there were some points mixed in there, the most illusive of the Ignis were the Fire and Dark Ignis's as they had already found there partners and as of such had proven immensely difficult to capture, all the Bounty Hunters had failed so far, but this could give Onizuka an edge to finally succeed and then there was the matter of her one true goal, finding her son with that this could make that process go much faster and she could find him much easier, she could use Onizuka as a tool in order to look for him, she was sure he was a Lost Incident victim, so there was the possibility that he was Playmaker or Soulburner.

Queen pressed a button on her key board and then looked over at the monitor ''what is the status of the Earth Ignis?'' Queen asked.

''We're about 55% finished ma'am'' said the worker on the other line.

''Do we need to fully analyse it in order to transplant it into something?'' Queen asked.

''No ma'am'' said the worker.

''Excellent then, prepare it for transplantation'' said Queen, before looking back to Onizuka who's face had mustered a wide grin seeing as she had agreed with him ''if you have a death wish, fine there its granted to you''

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' he cried, almost breaking into tears ''you won't regret this''

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

Yusaku sat in the Café Nom food truck with him was Ai, Kusanagi, Takeru and Flame, they were trying to track down Lighting, they had been at it all night, ever since they had gotten back, once Lightning had defeated Blood Shepard and caused him to disappear before retreating, the group had agree to split up for now and to try and track Lightning, Blue Maiden and Ghost Girl would do it from there location and they would do it from there location and as always once they were there Ai had to be a loud mouth.

''I still can't believe Ghost Girl and Blood Shepard are siblings, he fought Lightning to help his sister only to fail… its so sad, now that they apart I wonder if they'll see each other aga-'' it was then that Flame cleared his throat loudly, causing Ai to look at him confused, until Flame nodded in Kusanagi's direction and Ai understood ''oh, sorry Kusanagi''

''Don't worry'' he replied not taking his eyes off the monitors he was working at.

Yusaku looked down in thought, Ai's had been going on about Ghost Girl and Blood Shepard being siblings since they had come back and the constant talking about siblings was probably making Kusanagi think about his younger brother, it was making him think about it and how bad he felt that they still hadn't saved Jin, but it made him think about more than that, it also caused him to think about his mother, he hadn't seen her since he was taken by the project, he missed her dearly and just hoped she was ok.

''Hey Yusaku'' those words took him out of his thoughts, he turned to Takeru ''you ok?''

''Yeah, just- just thinking'' he replied.

''About what?'' Ai asked.

''My mother'' Yusaku sighed, causing everyone to look at him.

''Your mother?'' Ai asked ''come to think of it, you've never talked about her before, I've never seen her in your house or any of your family''

''I don't live with any of my family, I'm actually not even sure I have a family anymore'' said Yusaku.

''What do you mean?'' Takeru asked quirking an eyebrow.

''Well, once the Hanoi Project ended I was immediately taken into child services and sent to an orphanage just like that*'' said Yusaku snapping his fingers.

''Wait, they didn't even try to find your family?'' Takeru asked.

''No, I was just taken by child services immediately, they did ask for my mothers name, but at that time I didn't know her name, I still don't really remember her name, at the time I just knew her as mum'' said Yusaku.

''That's terrible'' said Takeru.

''Yeah, looking back on it-'' Yusaku started.

''No, I mean they didn't even try to find her?'' Takeru asked.

''Nope, they did nothing**'' said Yusaku ''I can still remember my mum though and what she was like, I just really miss her''

''Ok then, go on, what was she like?'' Kusanagi asked taking his eyes away from the monitors for a second.

''She was amazing, my father ditched her with me before I was born and she raised me herself, it probably wasn't easy for her because she had me really young, I think she was in her twenties at the time'' said Yusaku ''she wanted to be a pro duelist, but thanks to me she couldn't so she got a job she could work from home to look after me, she sacrificed a lot for me and I really miss her''

''Wait, if you live on your own with no support from your relatives? Then how do you afford that house?'' Ai asked.

''And how are you able to go to school?'' Flame asked.

''Simple, Child Services since I have no since and I was involved in the project they pay for school, at least until I'm out of high school, as to how I have that house, I left the orphanage a couple of years ago, so they gave me 3000$ to stay off with, additionally I do have a job, I'm a hacker and people pay me to do just that, nothing illegal of course, they mostly pay me to look at there security***'' stated Yusaku.

''Oh, is that why you refused my offer when I said that, I could lend you some money'' said Kusanagi.

''Yeah, but even if I needed the money I'd still refuse your offer'' said Yusaku ''I'd feel like I was just bumming off you and I don't want to do that''

''Wow, that's pretty cool of you'' said Takeru smiling.

''Sorry to bring this up, Ai's constant talking about Ghost Girl and Blood Shepard being siblings just made me think about my mother'' said Yusaku, this caused Flame to give Ai a look, making Ai slump.

''Hey it's fine buddy, if you need to talk about this stuff with us talk about it, don't bottle it up that's not good for you'' said Kusanagi, before turning his attention back to the monitor ''hey, check this out, it's an Ignis Algorithm''

-LINE BREAK-

Queen was watching her computer screen, Onizkua had recently finished the integration process with the Ignis and was eager to go to LINK VRAINS and duel Playmaker, they had advised against this and told him to spend some time adjusting to the change that they had just completed, but he refused, he had told them about something called the Ignis Algorithm.

Basically a way the Ignis's used to message each other, these Algorithms also held a signal as to who the inis's were, so the plan was simple, use this to draw Playmaker and Soulburner out and catch them off guard, Queen smiled if everything worked out they would have captured two more Ignis and there partners, she smiled as she saw Playmaker and Soulburner appear on the screen, but as she began to watch she heard a knock on the door ''enter'' she said and Akira walked in ''yes Zaizen?''

''Playmaker's team has appeared in LINK VRAINS'' said Akira.

''Yes, I know, I'm watching them now'' said Queen.

''Your planning to send Onizuka out aren't you'' said Akira.

''Now that Blood Shepard is gone, Onizuka is the only one who has the best chance to defeat Playmaker'' stated Queen.

''It's too dangerous!'' Akira protested.

Queen had been expecting this, she rolled her eyes as he started to talk about how it was dangerous for Onizuka's mental and physical state to keep doing this, Queen knew what Akira was saying was right, but she honestly didn't care anymore, if Onizuka wanted to throw his life away, she was perfectly fine with him doing that, all she cared about was getting the Ignis, those would likely get her to her son and the quicker she did that the better.

''I need data and Go Onizuka is the only piece I have who can collect it'' stated Queen ''I'll use the Ignis's data and Onizuka's test subject data to grow the company''

Exactly how she had rehearsed it, she didn't care about Onizuka, she didn't care about the Ignis or the Data or SOL, she just wanted her son, all this was an excuse to use SOL to find him, but she couldn't risk any of the other higher ups know that, if they did it was likely they'd conspire against her, which is why she couldn't be more open when looking for Yusaku, her thoughts were disturbed by Akira.

''Onizuka has already captured the Earth Ignis that alone has contributed to out company'' stated Akira.

''I know, that's why I gave it to him'' Queen smirked.

''W-what do you mean?'' Akira asked.

''No further queries, besides its too late'' said Queen, taping a few buttons on her her key pad the screen on the wall turned on showing Onziuka in the pod ''he's already left to LINK VRAINS''

Akira gave a little growling ''very well, I will go monitor the situation'' he said and with that he left the room.

As Akira left Queen turned her attention back to the monitors to see the Duel was about to begin, Onizuka was dulling Playmaker, but as she watched something was… familiar about Playmaker, she didn't know why but something seemed special about him, maybe it was just because he was the hero of LINK VRAINS or was it something else, she was just going to have to watch and see.

''Alright Onizuka, you asked for it, now show me your strength'' said Queen.

**So there, I hope that was a good chapter, I know again no duels in this chapter, we're probably going to have to wait a while, I do plan for it to happen soon enough, but I don't want to just write duels we can easily just watch in the anime, I'm trying my best here but hopefully one more chapter then we can start to diverge away from the anime.**

**Again doing my best on this I reeally am and if any of you have suggestions for improvement just let me know.**

***a reviewer previously asked if they had rescued the children then why didn't Queen get Yusaku back, this is my explanation, we never see Yusaku's parents so that's always been my interpretation as to why we never saw them.**

****ok for the record, I don't want you to think I think child protection or any other child services are evil, I think they do good work for the most part and I don't want it to come across as I think they're evil monsters, look I really don't know anything about them ok.**

*****again, we've never seen his parents its possible he lives with them, I don't know, but if he is an orphan going to high school this is the explanation I have for how.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the Duel between Playmaker and Go Onizuka was about to begin Queen simply watched on, ready to observe there Duel when all of a sudden a ringing started to come from her computer and a video call window opened on her computer asking if she'd accept the call, broken from her concentration she clicked on the window accepting the call.

A male workers face appeared in the window, it must have been the command deck ''ma'am we're all set up down here if you'd like to come down'' he said confirming it was the command deck.

''No, I have a fine and comfortable view from my office, but keep this line open, I want to know whats going on down there just in case something happens*'' Queen said.

''Yes ma'am'' said the worker on the other end.

Queen quickly put the window away and returned her focus to the Duel once more, she had missed a little bit of the Duel they were now on the third turn, how long did it take for her to talk to that worker? Or was Dueling faster than it was in her days, regardless Queen returned her focus to the Duel and observed the field, Go Onizuka currently had two monsters on the field and Playmaker had three monsters all with over 2000 attack points, obviously he wanted to finish the game in his first turn and was unable to.

Queen then watched as Go Onizuka summoned the Crystal Heart, for some reason it was linked** to the Earth Ignis's data, this was especially confusing since Onizuka didn't have access to any of the other cards the Earth Ignis used, maybe it was because from what she had seen the Earth Ignis had cared so much about the card so that's why it survived unlike the rest of its deck.

Regardless when the Earth Ignis was infused with Onizuka he also was given the Crystal Heart without choice as that was the only was to fully assimilate the Earth Ignis, Onizuka didn't seem to mind though, he was actually happy about it, Queen didn't understand why though, maybe it was because the Crystal Heart was a powerful card in its own rights.

But as she thought this out she heard Akira, he was obviously in the command deck and he'd obviously seen what was going on, Queen decided this was a good time to jump in and to answer some questions for him, Quickly bringing out the screen in order to see him ''I ordered it so'' she said, he looked confused so Queen decided to reaffirm ''I told you, I need data and I utilise all data effectively''

''And your willing to do anything?'' Akira questioned, he sounded quite shocked by this.

''Whatever it takes'' said Queen shrugging, as she said that Akira looked angry, sure she could have told Akira about the meeting and Go Onizuka demanding she put the Ignis in him, but it might get back to the other higher ups at SOL technology and might look like a display of weakness to them and they would use any weakness against her, the reason she became the Queen was because she learned to never show weakness to them, besides it was still her choice to do it, even though she knew it was wrong, but she told herself the same thing she always did 'whatever it takes to get my son back' Queen just finished the conversation by saying ''business is about efficiency and production, that's the basic of basics'' before returning her focus to the screen.

When Queen returned her focus to the Duel she saw that she had missed some more of the Duel, Playmaker had lost one of his monsters and Onizuka now had his ace monster on the field, it was Playmakers turn now, Queen made sure to watch Playmaker very closely for any signs that he could be her son, but then again maybe even if he was her son she wouldn't see the signs, it had been ten years and he had been through the Lost Incident, so it was possible she wouldn't recognise him from his actions, but if she could see anything that could show he might be her son, she'd take it.

Queen shook her head and focused on the Duel, Playmaker started with a back to back Link Summon and tried to use an effect to return Onizuka's King Twrestle to his hand, however that plan failed, so Playmaker quickly changed his plan and link summoned a Link 4 monster, Firewall Dragon, from what Queen had heard that was one of his ace monsters, but Onizuka quickly rendered that monster useless as well and soon enough it was destroyed and playmaker ended his turn without accomplishing anything.

As Go Onizuka's turn started Queen began to hear an alarm sound, it must have been coming from the command deck and she could hear chatter coming from it too, Akira's to be more specific, he was ordering the workers to forcefully log out Onizuka ''I told you not to but in, if you don't like it leave!'' Queen ordered, before turning her attention back to the Duel just in time to see Playmaker make an impressive defensive move, but he was down to 1000 life points now, but it was his turn again.

This was quite the predicament, he may actually lose, how would Playmaker get himself out of this, the answer use his skill, but this confused Queen, Playmaker had seen Onizuka Duel against the Earth Ignis, so why would he do it then? But as his skill was countered he activated a trap card that would inflict damage to Onizuka if he drew any monsters, but Onizuka easily countered this with a trap of his own, negating his trap and dealing him 900 points of damage, this knocked Playmaker of his Duel Board and caused him to fall.

As she watched Playmaker fall she felt panic spike up in her chest, she was worried about him, but why? Why was she worried about him? C-could it be… 'no' she thought 'there's nothing to confirm he is my son yet, I'm just… it's getting into my mind that he might be and it's causing me to worry about him that's it' but she hadn't felt this fear for Soulburner, so why for Playmaker? Queen just shook her head, to get this out of her head and focused back on the Duel.

Playmaker was out of options now, he had only 100 life points and a monster that was completely useless for the situation, couple that with his Skill being erased and it just made you want to ask the question, what would he do?

But that question was soon answered as the wind started to blow again and it was revealed that Playmakers skill had an additional effect that would allow him to preform it again, pretty convenient all things considered, but that didn't matter she watched as Playmaker broke apart a massive data storm, he then made his move summoning a different Link Monster and after that he did something she really wasn't expecting, he preformed an XYZ summon and summoned a new monster, a new form of his Firewall Dragon, Firewall Xceed Dragon.

As Queen watched it she saw it, that look in his eye when he summoned Firewall Xceed Dragon, it was the look her son would always have when he was really getting into a Duel and there were more things than just that, there was the multiple Link Summons Playmaker could do which her son obsessed over doing and now that she looked at him, he did look a lot like her son, Queen smiled feeling giddy.

It was him… it had to be him, she just knew it, after seeing this she couldn't explain how, but Queen just knew that Playmaker had to be Yusaku, she just knew it, she looked back up to the screen and watched as Playmaker finished Onizuka off with Firewall Xceed Dragon and couldn't help but smile, she finally found him and soon she'd get him back.

She watched as Playmaker landed next to Onizuka, this was the perfect chance to capture both Playmaker and the Dark Ignis, she knew Playmaker had to be her son, but just to be safe she'd turn off avatar mode and reveal who he really was*** she heard the alarm sounds from the command deck, they were about to log him out.

''No activate the capture unit!'' Queen cried.

''B-but ma'am'' said one of the workers.

''Just do it!'' Queen cried, before turning focus back to the scene, she saw as multiple tenticle like growths shot out of Onizuka's back and surrounded Playmaker, Queen grinned this was victory but then her grin fell as Onizuka disappeared, he had been logged out, a snarl adorned Queens features now as she quickly switched the view to the camera's and saw that Akira had pushed the button to force Onizuka to log out ''Zaizen, what are you doing!?''

''Do you want to make us Murderers!'' Akira cried back.

Queen gave a low frustrated growl before she turned off the connection and slammed her fist into the desk, so close, she was so close to getting him back and now… now… she broke down in tears crying just thinking about how she was so close to getting her son back, but she had to admit it wasn't a total loss though, she now knew that her son was Playmaker at the very least, but it didn't make her any less depressed about not getting him back, after ten minutes of regaining her composure she got up from her desk and walked out of her office only to see a worker waiting outside for her.

''M-m-ma'am we, just looked over Go Onizuka a-a-and t-t-the Earth Ignis it's- well it's gone ma'am, we believe Playmaker too it'' said the worker, Queen just gave a long sigh.

''I'm going home, I've had enough for one day'' said Queen, what she said wasn't a lie, but Queen also wanted to make some kind of plan for what to do and how to find Playmaker, so she just walked past the worker not even acknowledging his replay and soon enough she was out of the SOL tech building.

-LINE BREAK-

After three days of thinking everything out Queen finally returned to Sol technologies, she had somewhat of a plan to find Playmaker, it wasn't much so far she just had the idea to track entrances into LINK VRAINS and see if she could find him through that, it wasn't much, but it had been three days she had to go back to SOL now and hopefully they had found something for her.

She decided to go to the command deck first rather than her office to get a status report on the situation and what progress they had made to catch her up, but when Queen entered the command deck she saw a sight she didn't expect to see, Akira wasn't there, but some brown haired young woman was, Queen had seen her with Akira before so she was guessing this was his assistant, all around her workers were typing on there computers as fast as they could, Queen needed to know what was going on before she did anything else.

Walking up to the brunette who seemed to be in charge Queen simply cleared her throat alerting the young woman to her presence, the brunette however jumped and began to freak out before turning to Queen ''m-miss Queen, y-your here'' she sputtered.

''Yes I am and you are?'' Queen asked.

''H-Hayami ma'am'' she stuttered.

''Alright then Hayami, give me a status report'' Queen ordered.

''Yes ma'am'' said Hayami ''there was a powerful scan of the whole system, it caused LINK VRAINS to do this and… well I don't really know whats going on, but at the moment everyone who's logged into LINK VRAINS is stuck in LINK VRAINS and can't log out''

''And where is Zaizen may I ask?'' Queen questioned.

''He said that he'd lead from LINK VRAINS'' stated Hayami.

Queen just sighed ''typical'' she muttered under her breath ''the data you received from this scan of the system, do you have it?''

''Yes ma'am'' said Haymai pulling out a flash drive and handing it to Queen ''I felt you'd want to analyse it yourself''

''Thank you Hayami, now prevent login access to LINK VRAINS nobody else logs in and do all you can to get everyone logged in out of LINK VRAINS, understood?'' Queen asked and Hayami nodded ''and until I get back from dealing with whatever situation Playmaker has gotten himself and all of us into now your in charge''

''Yes ma'am but what makes you think its Playmaker?'' Hayami asked.

''You remember the tower of Hanoi don't you, Playmaker was right in the middle of that and how many situations was he in before that and he's involved in our Hunt for the Ignis, face it Hayami if something happens in LINK VRAINS Playmaker is most likely involved'' stated Queen, before entering the elevator and going to the top floor where her office was.

Once inside Queen began to work, one thing not very many knew about her was that she was very skilled when it came to anything involving data, that included hacking and codebreaking, she didn't use this skill often, in fact this was the first time she had used this skill often, but when she needed to use it she could use it and after a few hours she had found the source of the scan, the original LINK VRAINS and what it had found, a Mirror to LINK VRAINS, that was obviously where Playmaker was, where her son was, now all she needed to do was create a path there.

Another two to three hours later Queen had managed to make a way there, now all there was to do was go there, Queen opened one of the draws of her desk, sitting inside it was an old fashioned Duel disk, one of the duel disks that forced users to hold there cards, it had been Queens when she was trying to become a pro duelist, but it no longer saw use since she rarely Dueled now, she had planned to give it to Yusaku at one point, but that never came and now she'd need it again, she took it out and attached it to her arm, before slotting her deck in and calling out to something she hadn't called out to in decades at this point.

''INTO THE VRAINS!''

-LINE BREAK-

Queen arrived in the Mirror of LINK VRAINS and began to look around, she was in a snowy area, looking around her it looked like the Alps, she knelt down to grab some digital snow and to her amazement her hand felt cold and the digital snow actually felt hard and crunchy, exactly like snow, it was amazingly detailed and realistic, Queen dropped the snow, now wasn't the time to play in the snow.

She looked around until she saw that hovering above her was a large sphere object and her eyes widened as she saw the Light Ignis with someone else she couldn't identify and he was grabbing him by his hair and throwing him, Queen clenched her fist and growled angrily, as she watched the Ignis hurting her son, she remembered the Earth Ignis and how it cried out for them to stop, she didn't want the Light Ignis to cry however, she wanted it to scream, when she was done with it, it should pray it would be as lucky as the Earth Ignis.

The one she didn't know eventually stepped in and stopped the Light Ignis, giving the reason that if they beat Playmaker after hurting him then it would give him an excuse to lose and to Queens relief the Light Ignis stopped hurting her son, causing her to sigh in relief that it was over, she just hoped her child was ok, but she couldn't worry about it too much, because soon enough if she played this, right she'd have a bigger fish to fry, suddenly they looked to the sky, Queen did and she saw it there was some kind of ripple across it, now was the perfect time, she activated a signal function in her duel disk and shot out what looked to be a flare in the sky, the purpose to attract the Light Ignis to her.

''Hopefully he saw that'' Queen growled ''all I can do, is wait''

To pass the time Queen watched the sphere that now showed a duel between Soulburner and the person she didn't really know, who she soon learned was named Bohman and it appeared he was an A.I. too, she'd have to ask Yusaku to catch her up later, Queen watched as the two Duelled there hardest, but then the Duel was interrupted by the Wind Ignis who seemed to have been absorbed by the Fire Ignis, but the Fire Ignis destroyed both of them, even with his Ignis gone Soulburner kept fighting, but in the end he lost, Queen felt sorry for him as his data broke up and he was absorbed.

This whole situation seemed to be like the tower of Hanoi, where you couldn't log out and if you lost one duel you're consciousness would be absorbed, but she couldn't let this deter her from her task, speaking of which, she heard a sound coming from behind her, she turned to see the Light Ignis and his partner.

''Your the one who sent that flare?'' the Ignis question ''I'm surprised there's another human outside of Playmakers group here, it's actually pretty impressive that you found this place''

''Thank you for the praise Light Ignis'' said Queen, she then noticed something ''what's up with your partner?''

''Oh, don't mind him, I didn't really need him so I took away his conciseness data'' stated the Light Ignis, shocking Queen ''don't worry its safe, I just needed a body to do the Duelling for me you see''

Queen felt it again, the burning hatred she felt towards the Ignis's, this was something that just disgusted her as a mother to see children like this being used, this boy looked to be as old as her Yusaku and he had been reduced to nothing but a puppet by this… this… this thing, this product of his suffering from his time, it really just set her off and made her blood boil, but she had to calm down for what she was about to do.

''Really now'' she said in a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself down.

''Now that, that's settled the big question now is who are you?'' the Light Ignis asked.

''May I ask for your name, I doubt we both want to go long conversations with me calling you Light Ignis, so before I give you my name may I ask for yours?'' Queen questioned.

''I prefer Light Ignis, but if you must the other Ignis's called me Lightning'' stated the Ignis.

''I am the Queen of SOL Technologies'' said Queen.

''SOL, so I guess your here for me'' said Lightning.

''Oh yes, I'm here for you, but not in the way you'd expect me to be here for you'' said Queen.

''Oh, don't worry, you'll understand them in time, for now you said you needed a body to duel didn't you, here's a new question how good are you?'' Queen asked.

''I guess there's only one way for you to find out'' said Lightning.

''I concur'' smirked Queen.

''Lets Duel!''

**So that's the chapter, I hope you all liked it, if anyone has any ideas for Queens deck please say them now, I have a few ideas for what to do with her deck, but other than that I'm not sure, I do plan to have her use older spell and trap cards though like Revolver does, just letting you all know.**

**Also, I'd like to apologise if I rushed the whole Queen figuring out Yusaku is Playmaker or if you felt the thing was stupid, I'm sorry I just needed/wanted it to happen in the Go Onizuka duel, yeah I could have had her react to the duel more by writing down scenes from the duel and having her react to them, but I didn't want to do something like that.**

***you know how in parts of the Duel she'd just pop up in a window just knowing what Akira and the others had said, yeah I didn't get how she knew what they were talking about so this is to explain that for anyone like me.**

****not sure if thats a pun.**

*****ok I don't think they can physically abduct him, maybe they can because of the older tech he uses for LINK VRAIN I don't know ok, you guys tell me because I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So before we begin yeah I've seen the episode where Queen duels Ai and her deck was a bit of a disappointment, so I decided to use my own OC deck, I'm using an archetype I made up called Chess Knights for which I used before, but I'm remaking the archetype for this fic also I wanted to apologise for the long wait, first I was remaking the archetype and then when I finally had it together something happened and I had to rewrite the first part of the chapter not by my intention but because the computer crapped out on me, so yeah that was a pain, but it's all good now, though I worry the part I lost was better than the part I had to rewrite.**

**I'm going to let you all know right now that I'm not describing any monsters unless there my own, just letting you know, also someone asked why this is rated M, I generally rate all my Fics M mostly because I use swear words, but I wanted to try and make this mature and I didn't want Playmaker or anyone else to just randomly swear for the heck of it****, I also didn't want them to go out of character so the M rating is just in case.**

Chapter 4

It had not been a good day for Yamamoto and Saito, better known as Frog and Pigeon, were not having a good day, heck so far it had not been a good week for them ever since they had gotten involved in the Ignis events, at first it seemed like there luck was turning around when they saw Playmaker and Soulburner soaring through the sky and so began to follow them, when they reached there destination they saw Playmaker and Soulburner meeting up with Ghost Girl and someone else who they didn't recognise, but things got really exiting when Revolver showed up.

However they all quickly departed from the location without anything really happening, but the two had remained hopeful and decided to wait to see if they returned to and sure enough the next day they had returned and much to there excitement Soulburner began to have a duel with Revolver, however disappointingly the Duel ended because Soulburner had called it off, however there was still some excitement to be had because to the looks of it Revolver had teamed up with Playmakers group, they could see it now 'once enemies now friends, Playmaker and Revolver team up'

But things just began to look more and more promising as Spectre had arrived and Revolver opened up a portal gesturing for the group to follow him, Frog and Pigeon had stealthily followed them as well and the portal had lead to the original LINK VRAINS and what's more the Tower of Hanoi, Revolver then began to explain his plan to them, this was it, this was the jackpot, this was the scoop of there careers but just as they thought they could get away Revolver had captured them.

For the next two days Revolver and Spectre as well as the other Knights of Hanoi had kept them held hostage, until they third day when Playmaker and Revolver and the rest of there group were going to face there enemies, Revolver had offered to release them, but they had refused this was the biggest scoop of there lives they couldn't back down, if they came back empty handed they'd be done for, so Revolver agreed to bring them along, looking back on it they should have taken the offer from Revolver, because once they arrived in MIRROR LINK VRAINS they were immediately captured by the enemy Lightning and the rest of his group.

They were then outfitted with collars and told they would record all the duels and there recordings would then be broadcast all around MIRROR LINK VRAINS and if they refused the collars would give them a painful electrical jolt and if tried to escape the collars would explode and kill them and so now they had been thrown place to place in order to broadcast the duels and now they were here in a snowy area that looked like the Himalayas'

''Brrr, it's cold here boss'' said Pigeon.

''We're really not dressed for the cold, tell me if your getting cold I'll try to warm your feet up because I really don't want you to drop me'' said Frog ''anyways who's duelling now?''

''Boss down there, who are they?'' Pigeon asked, jabbing his head in the direction, causing Frog to look down.

''Oh, it's Lightning and- and- who's the other one?'' Frog asked.

''You don't know boss?'' Pigeon asked.

''Well, I know it's a woman, but she didn't come with us and we didn't see her among Lightning forces and even if she was among them why would she duel Lightning, he's pretty much her leader, so I yeah I don't know'' said Frog ''doesn't matter anyways are we getting this?''

''We're rolling, but boss who do we want to win?'' Pigeon asked.

''The mysterious woman of course, Lightning wants to erase all of humanity, I don't know who the mysterious woman is but she's clearly the lesser of two evil'' said Frog.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Playmaker and Ai were still morning the defeat of Soulburner and the loss of Flame, the four of them had become very close and seeing what had happened to them had really hurt and not only that but they were still recovering from the loss of Kusanagi, at the start it looked like things might actually work out and the Fire duelist might win, but then Bohman was just to much for him, not to mention Windy coming back through Flame and Flame being forced to sacrifice himself to stop Windy, so now the only ones left now were them and Revolver, it just made them feel despair.

''Flame… Flame and Soulburner…'' Ai cried, the two were effected differently, while both Playmaker and Ai cared for Soulburner and Flame they cared more for one over the other, Ai cared more for his Ignis brother than he did Soulburner and Playmaker cared more for Soulburner than Flame.

''When we came here, we all knew something like this could happen'' stated Playmaker.

''But-'' Ai stopped himself as he looked up and saw the pain on Playmakers face, Ai already knew Playmaker was in a lot of pain already from losing Kusanagi and now saw that this just added to the pain, knowing Playmaker the way he did he knew that Playmaker was vowing to take revenge on Lightning and Bohman.

There thoughts were interrupted when the screen appeared and showed the next duel it was Lightning against some woman*, they had never seen before or at least Ai had never seen her before, Playmakers eyes widened slightly and he took a small step back ''Lightning and who's he dueling?'' Ai asked.

''No way'' Playmaker muttered ''I-it can't be her''

''Playmaker?'' Ai questioned confused as to why he was acting like this ''is something wrong? do you know her?''

Playmaker then shook his head to regain his composure and said ''no, I thought I did but it can't be''

''Who did you-''

''I don't want to talk about it, now shut up'' Playmaker ordered.

''Right'' said Ai slightly scared.

Suddenly a call came in Playmaker knew who it had to be it was the only one other than them left ''Revolver?'' he asked answering the call.

''Yeah, it's me do you know who that is?'' Revolver asked ''I sent the Light Ignis a message and I expected him to go after me first''

Playmaker hesitated before saying ''n-no, he must have went there since she somehow entered MIRROR LINK VRAINS and thus proceeded to see her as the bigger threat''

''I'm going over there, I'm guessing your doing the same right?'' Revolver asked.

''No'' said Playmaker ''not yet, we can't see anything if we go there immediately, let's wait a bit and see what she does''

''Alright, I'll watch for a bit, but we do need to get over there, I'll call you when I go over there and then you can decide to go or not do the same with me'' said Revolver ending the call, Playmaker nodded and began to watch the duel.

-LINE BREAK-

''My turn'' said Lightning ''I summon Armatos Legio Gladius, on the turn its summoned, I can add the field spell, Armatos Colosseum to my hand and I'll activate Armatos Colosseum'' once lightning did this an arena shape burst from the snow and surrounded them which quickly faded into the snow.

**Armatos Legio Gladius**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Cyberse**

**LV: 2**

**Attack: 0**

**Defence: 800**

''When Armatos Colosseum is activated I can add one Armatos Legio in my deck to my hand'' stated Lightning ''I add Armatos Legio Speculata to my hand, summoning condition is one level 4 or lower Armatos Legio, Link Summon, appear Link 1 Armatos Legio Decurion!''

**Armatos Legio Decurion**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Cyberse**

**Card type: Link**

**Link Rating: 1**

**Link Markers: **⬇️

**Attack: 1000**

''Armatos Colosseum's effect activates, now I can send a level 4 or lower Armatos Legio monster from my hand to the graveyard and then I can special summon as many Armatos Legio monsters as possible to the zones that my Link Monsters markers point to, so I'll send Armatos Legio Sica to the graveyard and special summon Gradius back to the field, next by sending Armatos Legio Segmentata to the graveyard I can special summon Armatos Legio Speculata''

**Armatos Legio Speculata**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Cyberse**

**LV: 5**

**Attack: 0**

**Defence: 1800**

''Appear, circuit that guides the light, the summoning condition are 2 Armatos Legio monsters'' stated Lightning ''Link Summon, Link 2 Armatos Legio Centurion''

**Armatos Legio Centurion**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Cyberse**

**Card type: Link**

**Link rating: 2**

**Link Markers: **⬅️➡️

**Attack: 1700**

''For the third time appear circuit that guides the light!'' ordered Lightning ''summoning conditions are at least two Armatos Legio Link Monsters, give new power to the knight of light, now release your power, I link Summon, Link 3 Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident''

**Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Cyberse**

**Card type: Link**

**Link rating: 3**

**Link Markers: **↖️⬆️↗️

**Attack: 1100**

''Hmm, very impressive'' stated Queen.

''Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere, Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident's effect activates when it's in the extra monster zone its attack doubles, I set one card and end my turn'' said Lightning.

**Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident: 2200 **

''My turn, I draw'' said Queen, before looking over her hand ''I'll start by activating Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards, afterwards I'll activate Graceful Charity, this lets me draw three card, but I must discard two from my hand'' Queen smirked as she sent the two cards to her graveyard.

''So you didn't get a good hand?'' Lightning asked.

''On the contrary, I got a pretty good hand, I just needed to adjust it'' stated Queen smiling, confusing Lightning, but then two monsters appeared one in a burst of light and the other rising out of the ground from shadows, both of them were snakes one with glowing scales the other seemed to have shadows leaking off it.

**Lightserpent**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Reptile**

**LV: 3**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defence: 800**

**Darkserpent**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Reptile**

**LV: 3**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defence: 800**

''W-what's this, how did you summon those monsters!?'' Lightning asked startled.

''By sending Lightserpent from the hand to the graveyard it can special summon itself to the field and the same is true for my Darkserpent'' Queen grinned ''next I'll activate my spell Piece Swap, now this is going to be a little tricky so let me explain it for you since I have two monsters of different attributes I can send two cards of the same attribute to the graveyard then take two cards of the same attribute from the deck and add them to my hand as so'' Queen then preformed said action ''but that's not all, the two cards I sent to the graveyard were my Chess Knights, Black and White Bishop when they're sent to the graveyard I can draw a new card''

''Is there any point to this?'' Lightning asked ''all you've been doing this turn is swapping cards around''

''Oh, there is a point to this just watch as I summon Daybreaker'' said Queen as a white knight appeared next to her ''Daybreaker's ability activates and I can summon another Daybreaker and then again with another Daybreaker'' soon enough three white knights stood next to her.

**Daybreaker**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**Attack: 1700**

**Defence: 0**

''Now appear, circuit of my Rule!'' Queen commanded ''summoning condition is one Dark or Light attributed monster I set Lightserpent, Link Summon, Link 1 Chess Ruler Pawn Guard!''

A new warrior appeared, a knight, he was dressed in armour that was coloured half and half the left side was white and the right side was black, he was weilding a spear and a shield, his armour was nothing special it just looked that of a stereotypical knight the only thing that was special about his armour was his helmet that looked like a pawn piece on a chess board.

**Chess Ruler - Pawn Guard**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Warrior**

**Card type: Link**

**Link rating: 1**

**Link Markers: **⬇️

**Attack: 1000**

''But don't think I'm done, now appear once more circuit of my Rule!'' Queen commanded ''summoning condition is a Dark and Light attributed monster, I set my three Daybreakers and my Darkserpent in the Link Markers, Link Summon, Link 4 Chess Ruler Queen's Excalibur!''

A new warrior appeared, this warrior was a woman dressed in armour like Pawn Guard her armour was half black and half white, however unlike pawn her head was uncovered revealing her face, like Pawn Guard the left side was white and the right side was black, but like her armour her hair was two different colours, the left side had black hair and right side was blond hair, her armour was perfectly fitted for her her shoulder armour held Queen symbol's from chess on them and the sword she held was a glorious golden claymore.

**Chess Ruler - Queens Excalibur**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Warrior.**

**Card type: Link**

**Link rating: 4**

**Link Markers: **⬅️⬆️⬇️➡️

**Attack: 3000**

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Playmaker and Ai were still watching the duel amazed by both Lightning and this unknown woman ''wow, she's pretty good isn't she'' said Ai, but Playmaker didn't answer, Ai turned to him to see Playmaker steering at the screen

''Playmaker are you alright?''

''I-it can't be'' Playmaker gasped just looking at the screen, he felt like he knew who this was but he also felt like it was impossible for her to be there.

**Ok, that's the chapter I hope it was good, I hope you liked what I tried to do with Queen's deck, I was going for a chessboard kind of theme with her deck with a white and black side, so I hope that was good, here are my original cards, and I'm not going to reveal the Chess Rulers abilities yet.**

***your probably wondering why they don't recognise Queen even though she was on the video they saw of SOL dissecting Earth****, thing is I'm not sure if they actually saw her on the video or if it was episode reusing old footage.**

**Darkserpent**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Reptile**

**LV: 3**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defence: 800**

**Effect: if this card is sent from the hand to the graveyard: special summon this card from the graveyard.**

**Chess Knight White Bishop**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**Attack: 800**

**Defence: 2000**

**Effect: once per turn you may half this monsters defence points and add a spell card to your hand, when this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard draw 1 card.**

**Chess Knight Black Bishop**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**Attack: 2000**

**Defence: 800**

**Effect: this card can only be special summoned once per turn you may half your attack points and add a trap card to your hand, when this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard draw 1 card.**

**Piece Swap**

**Card type: spell**

**Property: normal**

**Effect: if you have two monsters with different attributes on your field you may discard two cards of the same attribute from your hand then add two cards of the same attribute from the deck.**


End file.
